


Casino Charisma

by CatatonicCandy



Category: Cuphead (Video Game)
Genre: #bored #comments #suggestions #cornylove #rollthedice #desperation, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-21
Updated: 2018-05-21
Packaged: 2019-05-09 21:04:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14723556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatatonicCandy/pseuds/CatatonicCandy
Summary: This is for titaniumOvaries. All of her works are amazing, I’m sure of. (I’ve only read The House Always Wins to be honest but shhh). Props to her wonderful work, if she ever reads this.You are a worker at the Devil’s casino. Your father pretty much gambled himself into the deepest debt anyone can imagine. So, you sacrificed yourself to work for the Devil to pay off his debt. You also just do happen to have a crush on his right hand man, Kind Dice.Is it possible that he feels the same way about you? Definitely not, so you say.





	Casino Charisma

**Author's Note:**

> Ack I just couldn’t-

 

Another day full of hard work and no labor, you thought to yourself. You never necessarily  _enjoyed_ being here, but thanks to your father you had to. He was too drunk that day, he could barely take care of himself, nonetheless take care of you. Well, you could take care of yourself, you  _are_ 18 years old after all. If only he didn’t gamble away the whole family’s life savings, you wouldn’t be here. If he didn’t do what he did, he wouldn’t have this problem. He wouldn’t be in this situation. It was all his fault, if he’s your father he should be setting an example for you, but instead he’d rather play to win. The thought of him just made you mad, filled with sickening anger at the mere thought of your male parent. But you out to be careful, your hand is on the brink of utterly destroying an expensive wine glass. 

You couldn’t care less, honestly. 

You scratched at your back, the harness holding up your whole maid outfit has you feeling extremely uncomfortable. The maid dress you were wearing was a little bit fancy than most, it’s frills didn’t make up the fact that it was a little bit too short, at least for your liking. It attracted too much attention from majority of the men in he casino. Hell, even the Devil himself was eyeing you up and down! From head to toe, they can never stop staring at you with lustful eyes and low moans and groans. You hated the thought, the dress, every single thing this job had to offer. The Devil was a little nice to you, only because you dared to stand up to him for the one you call your father, and the fact that he found as a “sexy mamacita”. You didn’t want any part of that. You felt as if you could trust no one. 

Except for one. 

That was his right hand man, Mr. King Dice. He claimed to be “the gamest in the land”, which, to this day, still confuses you. At first you didn’t like him, you really though he was just like everyone else: he was a very sleazy man, being both manipulative around women and untrustworthy when it came to the Craps tables. You saw that his mannerisms were considered that of a douchebag, and you wanted nothing to do with him. There was that one time though, when he whispered in your ear about you vein different from other girls he’s met in the past. You were special, at least to him. You could never go one day without him giving you nicknames like “Baby”, “Dollface”, or even “Lovebird”. 

Not like it pissed you off, though. You’ve never had anyone give you a nickname before, not even your own father. You...kind of enjoyed it, even. It was one of your biggest guilty pleasures: whenever someone gave you a nickname. And part of you hated yourself for being so weak. You two have grown a little closer each day, spending every break or day off in each other’s presence. You can’t say for sure if he enjoyed it, though. You were always kind of insecure about yourself, so whenever he talked to you, you wondered if it was out of pity or if he was just bored. 

What you never knew, was that King Dice loved you. Almost obsessed with you, to a limit. He would look out for any pervs that would try and flirt with you, especially the drunken bastards who can never seem to stop coming to the casino. He hated those kinds of people; can’t they get message and never come back? What part of ‘leave that poor woman alone’ do they not understand? Jesus. 

He did love you, for a fact. Your (e/c) eyes were completely mesmerizing, your (h/l) (h/c) hair was so soft and smelled very pleasant, and all your other features were beautiful to him. In other words, you were far from ugly in his eyes. I’m sorry,  _fugly._

He treated you like the princess that you were, or at least tried to. You always tried and ignored his attempts to flatter you, your mindset leading you to believe he just wanted to get in your pants, or embarrass you. Not on your watch, you thought. 

But tomorrow was going to be different, and a little bit crazy. 

                    ———————

You were taking the order from your customers like usual, and unfortunately for you, they were all male. Every single one. They weren’t drunk, thank god, but they wouldn’t stop staring at you. Your anxiety building up like usual, like a million of all eyes were on you, your mind forced you to excuse yourself to the ladies room. Once you got in there, you started to weep. Big fat tears overflowing your eyes and blurring your vision, you cried out in agony.

”Why does this keep happening to me?! It’s all his damn fault!” You yelled out to the mirror in pure rage and despair. You were a little bit too loud, though, everyone that was standing right outside the doors heard you, including Kind Dice. The man with a dice for a head was keeping a close eye on the group of men whose order you’ve written down from earlier. The men were standing outside the bathrooms, waiting on you. They wanted to ask you out, and maybe gang bang you in the process. 

Once you came out, you immediately regretted your decision. All five of them were standing there, all five of them looking down on you. Intimidating you. 

“Hey little lady. Wanna come with us? We’ll give you a little something for being a kind and good girl, hehe~” Supposedly the leader of the group, he spoke in a low and rough voice which gave you chills down your very spine. You cowered under them, considering your small frame compared to their bigger ones. You felt scared, and angry. These guys have never heard of personal space, have they not?

”I’m just gonna go...get your orders...ready...” You started, shuffling your way through the group and walking past them. One of them, however, grabbed your arm roughly before you were gen three feet away from them. “Where the hell do you think you’re going, sweetheart? We ain’t done with you yet, we’re far from done.” You shivered in fear and your whole body shook, you honestly couldn’t handle all this attention from older men such as these ruffians. Let alone anyone at all. 

And that’s when it happened.

Out of nowhere, a tall figure grabbed one of them by the throat and threw him to the other side of the casino. The other guys were alerted, they turned around and put all their fists up, almost as a defense mechanism. King Dice only smirked, his eyes changing from the onyx eyes you’re used to seeing to a light glowing green you’re not familiar with. So this was his scary side, huh? You were slightly scared, you’ve never seen him like this before. 

The die wasted no time in eliminating the fellow “gentlemen”, one by one. He beat them left to right, threw them around, throwing and spitting curses at them for hurting you. You didn’t know what to do or say: King Dice was protecting you from these scumbags. You just froze, that’s all your body allowed you to do. 

This went on long enough for one of the workers to report it to the demon, who reported it to the Devil. The onyx furball came out with his golden trident, his eyes practically shining with anger, revenge, and darkness. 

“Dice!”

The die turned around, his eyes widened in surprise. “It’s fine, Dice. I’ll takenit from here. Good job though.”

The Devil took all five of them to the back of his office. As soon as the door closed, agonizing screams of pain and despair and cries for help were heard. And his cackling evil laughter. 

Kind Dice turned towards you and held out his hand. You took it, and immediately he embraced you in a huge bear hug that showed he cared. “I ain’t gonna let anyone hurt ya no more, Dollface. If anyone’s bothering ya, let me and the Big Cheese know so we can deal with them.” He winked at your tiny frame and grinned. 

And you couldn’t help but grin too. 

**Author's Note:**

> I was bored, so last minute I decided to do a random Cuphead oneshot, which is for titaniumOvaries. Cheers to her wonderful work. 
> 
> (If this plot is related to anyone’s work then please forgive me. I probably didn’t read it, hence this tiny author’s note hhh-)
> 
> Comments, suggestions, and feedback is always welcome in my lobby, my dudes


End file.
